¡No entre hombres!
by Romi Knox
Summary: Ella estaba feliz porque podría cenar a solas con Kaito después de tantos problemas que habían enfrentado. Sin embargo, pudo esperar cualquier cosa menos la visita de esa persona.


****La verdad es que, asdf, ¿cómo decirlo? Escribo desde hace tantísimos años, y sin embargo esto es lo primero que publico acá... Pensé que estaría bien si sacaba mis mejores historias de mi viejo repertorio para traérselas a todos acá, pero luego me di cuenta de que no voy a hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque para mí este es un nuevo comienzo luego de tener tantos meses sin escribir ni un drabble, por lo que quiero marcar este inicio con una historia nueva y con todas las que vengan con ella.

Así que aquí les traigo a todos ustedes, ¡ta ta ta tan! Hace poco que me terminé la primera temporada de Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle y debo decir que tiene unos personajes de lo más carismáticos y encantadores. Entonces, mientras hacía mi repaso mental acostada en mi cama, se me ocurrió esta idea toda WTF y divertida; porque vamos, me da risa imaginar a Rook declarándole una guerra tácita a Nonoha por Kaito. También sé que no hay muchas personas que escriban de este fandom en español, así que me animo a colaborar un poco ^^

Sin más qué decir, disfruten de esta historia; que cabe decir es un capítulo único, ¿bien?

* * *

**¡No entre hombres!**

Observaba con un tic en el ojo derecho a los dos muchachos que, frente a ella, cenaban lo que había cocinado inicialmente para el castaño; pero claro que en su mente no podía pasar la simple idea de que el albino vendría a saber de dónde a visitar a Kaito. ¡Oh, vamos! Su amigo le dijo que era de esperarse, sin embargo… ¡¿Cómo se suponía iba a imaginar algo como aquello?! Es decir, ni siquiera sabía en qué país se encontraba Rook, pero ¡oh, casualidades! Estaba de paso por Japón.

Rechinó sus dientes unos contra otros mientras ensartaba la cebolla con su tenedor, la cual llevó a su boca aún presenciando la "hermosa y amistosa escena" que, por alguna razón, le molestaba más de la cuenta; vamos, no tenía que enojarse sólo porque Rook usara su servilleta para limpiar los restos de comida del rostro de Kaito… ¿verdad? Menos aún cuando él excusaba esa acción con...

—Pero es que mi Kaito no puede estar sucio, déjame hacerlo.

—¡Y–Ya estoy limpio, Rook! De verdad no es necesario…

Y así, ambos reían al mirarse; todo era igual a los viejos tiempos.

Con mucha más fuerza, dirigió su tenedor al plato para agarrar a saber qué, porque lo que causó fue que la vajilla se rompiese por completo. El sonido del quiebre fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones, así como los dos jóvenes ahora le miraban a ella para saber qué sucedía. Sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer, sólo atinó a reírse de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca; la verdad era que ni ella misma entendía por qué sentía tanta ira en ese instante.

—No se preocupen, ya lo recojo —aseguró aún riendo.

Maldición, debía aprender a controlar su fuerza.

—¿Estás bien, Nonoha? —preguntó el castaño.  
—No tienes que enojarte por algo así, siempre fue obvio quién era más digno de estar con Kaito, Itou Nonoha.

Escuchar eso y ver la sonrisita que el albino lucía le molestó incluso más, pero lo ignoró y se puso de pie, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

—Estoy bien, no es nada —respondió con dignidad y orgullo.

Se fue directo a la cocina para buscar una bolsa y alguna servilleta para recoger el desastre que había hecho; también debía tener cuidado de no cortarse. ¡Ah, vamos! ¡¿Por qué tenía que sucederle eso justo cuando debía estar más al pendiente de esos dos?! No es que no confiara en Rook, pero aún estaba presente lo que había hecho en el pasado, y en parte temía que volviese a llevarse a Kaito a algún puzle peligroso para probar su genio… O incluso para alguna de sus ideas retorcidas.

Sentía que no lo entendía.

Ni siquiera había comprendido por qué lo llevó aquella vez a ese puzle…

Suspiró lentamente, cerrando sus ojos; ¡no podía entender a los hombres! Más preciso, ella no conseguía comprender a esos freaks de los puzles. ¿Por qué tenían que llevar todo por el camino más difícil? A veces las cosas podían solucionarse hablando, dándose la mano o con algún gesto de amistad; pero no, esos dos debían ser extremistas e irse a retar a un puzle que terminaría con la muerte de alguno. Por favor, era incomprensible.

Por un instante se distrajo de sus pensamientos para escuchar qué estarían haciendo o hablando esos "dos" que tanto la sacaban de sus cabales, alzando un poco las cejas.

—¡Vamos, Kaito! Démonos una ducha juntos.

Nonoha casi sintió cómo un pedazo de concreto de a saber cuántos kilogramos le cayó en la cabeza de un momento a otro.

¡¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba pidiendo?!

¡V–Vamos! Ellos eran dos hombres, no podían hacer ese tipo de cosas como si fuesen chicas… ¿O tal vez sí podían justo porque eran chicos? ¡Ah! ¡Eso no debía estar pasando! Pero si lo pensaba mejor, Kaito nunca le había contado con detalles sobre su tiempo en Inglaterra y, por tanto, no sabía mucho acerca de su amistad con el albino. ¿Y si ellos…?

—Está bien, está bien —accedió el aludido—. ¡Nonoha, Rook y yo vamos a tomar una ducha! —escuchó le avisó.

Igualmente pudo oír cómo el albino le agradecía y ambos se iban caminando juntos.

Bueno, ahora era el momento, Nonoha. Debía respirar hondo, tranquilizarse y hacer lo que debía hacer, que en ese instante era limpiar el desastre que había causado. Así que volvió a la mesa y se dispuso a echar tanto la comida regada como los trozos de la vajilla en la bolsa, utilizando la servilleta para ir limpiando al mismo tiempo; aún no comprendía por qué estaba tan enojada. Kaito y Rook eran amigos, ella siempre lo había sabido; compartían la misma obsesión hacia los puzles y estaban a un mismo nivel, por lo que podían entenderse uno al otro a la perfección.

Eso no tenía por qué molestarla.

Apretó con fuerza la servilleta en su mano al empuñarla; ¡pero es que eran hombres! Debía estar tranquila porque ambos eran chicos, por lo que nada de nada podía suceder. ¡Es como Ana! Admitía que en un principio le parecía peligrosa tanta cercanía, pero eso fue hasta que supo que era un hombre; eso había sido suficiente para aliviarla. Pero ahora, pasando por una situación similar, no conseguía tranquilizarse aún cuando era más que obvio que el albino era todo un hombre.

¡Estúpidos freaks de puzles!

—¡Oh! Kaito también ha crecido mucho aquí abajo.

—¡N–No toques ahí, Rook!

Los colores se le subieron instantáneamente al rostro a la fémina, quien no pudo evitar dejar lo que hacía para poner especial atención a la conversación que aquellos dos mantenían en el baño; ¿qué estaban haciendo? Más que eso, ¡¿cómo que "ahí abajo"?! Vamos, en los hombres sólo existía un ahí abajo… Qué decía, ¡en ambos sexos sólo existía un abajo! Y ella definitivamente no había escuchado mal.

¡Ellos de verdad hacían algo pervertido allí adentro!

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y, agachándose, pegó su oído en la misma, esperando así oír mucho mejor lo que estaba sucediendo allá adentro; eso no podía ser sano, cualquier cosa que estuviesen haciendo no era nada sano. ¿Siquiera podían hacer algo? Los dos eran chicos, así que ambos tenían…

_¡Deja de pensar en eso, Nonoha!_

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos ya que sentía que se le iba a salir un chillido o algo así, y obvio no quería ser descubierta mientras "los espiaba"; sabía que eso era lo que parecía, pero ella lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ambos. No podía permitir que Kaito decidiese pasar al otro lado cuando existían tantas chicas hermosas en el mundo –ELLA– que de seguro querrían estar con él; sería decepcionante, ¿no es así? Aún cuando fuese su mejor amigo, ellos no debían cruzar esa línea.

¡No podían hacerlo!

_¡No! ¡Kaito, tú no puedes—!_

La puerta fue abierta y Nonoha cayó de trasero al suelo, alzando su mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro de ambos jóvenes, quienes ahora le observaban ligeramente sorprendidos y confusos, sin entender qué estaba haciendo ella "acechando" la entrada al baño. Cuando Itou decidió bajar la mirada, un poco avergonzada, pudo detallar los cuerpos de los chicos; se podía evidenciar que el albino había hecho ejercicio mientras crecía, ya que sus pectorales estaban marcados. Sin embargo, su sonrojo aumentó en demasía en el instante que vio las toallas que cubrían las partes bajas de los dos chicos, lo que le hizo recordar de inmediato lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Nonoha? —preguntó Kaito con tranquilidad.

Y un poco confuso, claro estaba.

—Tal vez nos estaba espiando, ¿no lo crees, Kaito? —inquirió, mirando a su amigo.

Al oír las palabras del albino, la muchacha se arregló en su lugar –aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas– y se aclaró la garganta dignamente, teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—E-Es que creí ver un insecto pasar por aquí, así que estaba buscándolo para asegurarme si sólo fue mi imaginación —se explicó, seria.

—Hm, ya veo —se limitó a decir el castaño, pasando a su lado para ir a la habitación.

Rook se quedó viendo a la muchacha unos segundos en silencio, aún sin seguir a Kaito.

—Sí, seguro que fue tu imaginación.

Dicho eso, le sonrió y se fue de allí, directo a la recámara de su amigo.

Nonoha empuñó sus manos, frunciendo un poco el ceño; ¡ah! ¡No podía ser en serio!

¡No entre dos hombres! ¡Eso jamás!

* * *

Y pues... ¿Qué les pareció? Yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, ya que me reía tontamente mientras imaginaba a la pobre Nonoha muriéndose ante esa situación; oh, vamos, no es que ella me caiga mal o algo similar, en realidad me cayó muy bien como personaje.

Por otro lado, no sé si alguien llegue a leer esto porque, como el fandom no es muy conocido y casi ni hay historias en español, es muy poco probable que una persona se pase por acá... Sin embargo, deseo que en el momento en que exista alguien que decida venir a curiosear por acá, pueda conseguir esto ^^ Y no que le suceda como a mí *llora* Quería leer de Phi Brain y no había prácticamente nada. Algo similar a lo que me sucede con otros fandoms que igual me gustan mucho ;_;

_**¿Me dejarías un review~?** Anda, eso me animaría a seguir escribiendo =)_


End file.
